


Weapons Malfunction

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Starkiller Base, father son moment, light side ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10768563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Han and Ben infiltrate Starkiller Base to lower the shields for the Resistance attack. Don't worry. Han's done this kind of thing before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made [this gifset](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com/post/146469741498/han-and-ben-disguise-themselves-to-infiltrate-the) almost a year ago and it showed up in my activity feed this morning, with the following result.

The Falcon blew through the trees and skidded across the snow, landing only a few meters from a cliff edge. Unclenching his hands from the console, Ben scowled. “If I’d done something like that I’d have heard about it for years, dad.”

“Well, you don’t have my decades of experience, kid.”

“I’m not a kid anymore. And besides, I’ve got the Force.”

“Yeah, yeah. Can we get a move on? We’ve still got to get to the shield generator.”

The ramp of the Falcon whined as it dropped, audible even over the whistling wind. Han sighed as a cold blast tore through the Falcon’s hold, tugging at the hood of his coat. “Why is it always snow planets? Rebels. First Order. Couldn’t any of them build their bases someplace tropical?”

Ignoring his father, Ben strode down the ramp, his black robes cutting a swath through the swirling white.

“And could you have worn anything more visible?” Giving his white coat another tug for emphasis, Han trotted to catch up with Ben.

Still ignoring him, Ben pointed at a blurred dark spot in the distance. “We’ll be able to steal a couple of speeders from that transfer station we saw on our way down.” Without waiting for a response, Ben started off in the direction he’d pointed. Han followed, his grumbles barely audible over the wind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Will you hurry up? We’ve got to get this shield down.”

“Working on it.”

“Well, what’s taking so long? Can’t you just, I don’t know, Force sense where the control room is?”

“That’s not how the Force works, dad.”

Han bit back a retort at the sound of footsteps marching in the hall towards them. Ben put his fingers to his lips anyways as they ducked into an alcove and Han scowled. Just before the footsteps reached them Ben made a gesture and the trooper flew into the wall across from them. Not just any stormtrooper – this one wore shining chrome armor. Han had never seen anything like it. Some kind of new First Order officer thing, he decided.

The trooper got out one shout before Ben silenced her. They waited, tense, but no response came. Han could feel her glare even through the helmet. She pivoted, locking on Ben as he approached, outrage evident in her body language.

“You will take us to the command center and lower the shields.”

“You’re making a big mistake.”

Ben tried again. “You will take us to the command center and lower the shields.”

She shook her head, still resisting. “You can’t be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troopers will storm this block and kill you all.”

“You will take us to the command center and lower the shields.”

“I will take you to the command center and lower the shields.”

“Third time’s the charm, huh, kid?”

Released from Ben’s hold, the stormtrooper began walking and they followed. They hadn’t been too far away, surprisingly. Typing a code into a door they’d passed on their way in, she entered a room and they followed. Three troopers snapped to attention as she entered, and they flew into action. One trooper fell to Han’s blaster and two more to Ben’s lightsaber. Another two shots and Han took out the holocams in the corners. The chrome trooper ignored it all as she typed another code into the console in the middle of the room. As they watched, the blue grid surrounding the planet on the screen disappeared. 

Almost immediately the comm bleeped.

“Control room, report. Shield status compromised.”

“Is this the only control for the shield?”

“There is an auxiliary console that can be accessed with the proper codes.”

“You will lock access to the auxiliary console.”

“I will lock access to the auxiliary console.”

Her fingers flew across the panel again, and a series of lights that had been blinking in the lower corner of the screen turned red and then faded.

Ben’s lightsaber whirred to life again and he lashed at the console. Sparks flew as he reduced it to slag.

The comm beeped again. “Control room, I repeat, what is your status? Your holos are offline.”

Han grinned. “Feels like old times. Don’t worry, I got this – you take care of her. I think I saw a garbage chute down the corridor.” He thumbed the comm button. “Everything’s under control. Situation normal. Just a slight weapons malfunction.” Before the trooper at the other end of the line could respond, Han shot the comm.

“A weapons malfunction? Really, dad?”

“Hey, it worked on the Death Star.”

“Whatever. Can we get out of here now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to come back to this and add Finn. How could I not?

They’d almost reached the access door where they left their speeders when Ben froze. 

“Poe!”

“What?”

“Poe’s here! We have to rescue him.”

“This is starting to get really familiar. Where is he?”

“This way!”

As they ran through the corridors, blaster fire exploded from around the next corner.

“Um, kid …” Han started, but Ben charged ahead, lightsaber blazing. By the time Han caught up, stormtrooper parts covered the floor. Staggering down the corridor towards them, arm slung over the shoulder of a helmetless trooper, Poe Dameron grinned. 

“Ben! I can’t believe it!”

“Poe! I knew you were still alive. I knew it.” Poe nearly collapsed and the trooper caught him.

“This is Finn. He helped me escape.”

“Introductions later,” Han growled. “With the shield down, the Resistance will start pounding this installation any moment now. The longer we’re here the less luck we’re gonna have. We gotta get back to the Falcon. C’mon!” 

Finn shook his head. “Even with the shield down, they won’t be able to get through the plating on the oscillator. It’s built to withstand small armaments.”

“I told you I had a bad feeling about this.”

Ben rolled his eyes and turned to Finn. “Any way we could breach it from down here?”

“Well, there’s a demo locker two floors down. We could blow it out from the inside.”

“I like the way this kid thinks! Let’s move.” Gesturing with his blaster, Han fell in behind Finn. “Lead the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](https://thewightknight.tumblr.com)!


End file.
